


The unexplained love

by NemesisDarius



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Lesbian Character - Fandom, Lesbian Relationship - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: This is supposedly a one-shot of the beginning relationship between crazy neutral 21 and Kefla
Relationships: Android 21/Kefla (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	The unexplained love

The saiyaness felt like she was watched from afar, but she was too busy training to be bothered with checking up on whoever that was. Maybe, if they actually came down to meet her, would she bother with them? But as long as they stayed far away, she wouldn't care. Strangely, this ki reminded her of the many people she fought before, how strange. How could one person have multiples energy signature unless they were some sort of experience? Kefla would push the thoughts away and go back to exercising. Gravity activated at a level only she was able to handle. She took training too seriously to go easy on herself. She wanted more power than anyone, training her skills to be at the same level as her strength simply made it impossible for her to lose ever again.

She was a sore loser and didn't have a problem with it, she was humiliated by this guy and this power. She daresay, it was nothing else than something he pulled out of his ass. Just thinking about it was enough to piss her off. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on training and upgrading her skill and power. That was not what this stranger had in mind when they lifted their right hand to power-up a red-black sphere of energy. As she would fire it towards the Saiyan, Kefla instantly turned and countered the blast by powering up her own. A gigantic explosion followed as the two-sphere made contact.

The Saiyan got rid of the smoke screen with a swift swing of her left hand, looking up where that stranger was standing. Finally able to see how that person looked like. White long hair, pink skin, dark nail, dark sclera, red eyes, white baggy pants, and heels. Her energy was nothing else than malevolent. Surely, that wasn't your everyday fighter. Soon the stranger would fly down to be in front of the Saiyan. Eyeing her from head to toes. 

"You'll make a fantastic meal, this power you give off. I don't think I had someone this good on universe seven even among the strongest warriors it bears." The stranger said with cheerful glee at the thought of having one of her best meal in a while.

Kefla tilted her head, soon being able to form an idea of what this person was. She was in some way or another, absorbing the energy of the strongest warrior. Hence why she felt several energies inside of her. Well, she was not going to be her food without putting up a fight. In fact, this might be good training. She grinned then gestured at this woman to came at her. The woman indulged herself and with a build on her legs catapulted herself at the Saiyan. Drawing her right arm back wearing a wicked grin as she rapidly closed the distance between them. Once in range, she'd launch her right arm forward connecting her fist with what seemed to be the aura of Kefla. 

Her expression changing to that of surprise for a second, then to pain as the Saiyan sunk her left fist deep into her stomach. But as she's part Majin, the pain would rapidly go away. Her expression switching back to a grin, as her tail would wrap around one of the legs of the Saiyan to sweep it off the ground. As Kefla was currently falling towards the ground, 21 took advantage of the situation and plunged her right elbow into her face then vanished and reappeared into the sky. Moving her hands up her head, to power-up a gigantic sphere. She motioned her hands forward releasing the ball towards the Saiyan. Which only reaction was to form a barrier around her body to block the impact. 

What followed was a struggle between both forces, neither of them seemingly looking like they were going to give it up. However, as it was going nowhere. The Saiyan completely let it go and vanished. Reappearing behind the Majin and smashing her fists above her head to send her flying toward the ground at high speed. She followed her to crash her right leg onto her back to crush her deep into the ground. Which tore apart under her strength, the Saiyan jumped up in the air and waited for the woman to show up. 

Pink energy came out of where 21 was buried, a massive explosion followed as she flew up to face the Saiyan. Not looking as happy as she was earlier. It looked like she thought it'd be easy to finish off the Saiyan and devour her entirely. She had clearly underestimated her, a mistake she wouldn't do again. Her energy rose suddenly, her red aura exploded within her body. Having the Saiyan widen her eyes as she stood still. Somewhat in awe at how much power she displayed. Impressive she thoughts, before she felt an immense sharp pain running through her core. The Majin had shortened the distance without her even noticing her moving. She spitted a bit blood then turned around on herself to try to kick the Majin upside her head. But all she got welcomed with, was another hit directed at her chin who sent her flying higher in the sky. 

She soon stopped herself, then moved her head to where 21 was a second ago. Feeling the imminent danger, she powered up and created a barrier around her form. Blocking the punch by so little time, a small crack in her barrier that she instantly brought down. Surprising 21 who received a thunderous jab right on her right face cheeks which forced her back from the Saiyan. As she shook her head and tried to see where the Saiyan was. She noticed that she was gone and wasn't feeling her ki, simply saying that she was hiding it. She put herself in guard watching around herself in case, Kefla came to attack her. After a few minutes of not seeing the other, she started to think that she had gotten away from her. It royally pissed her off to think that her meal had just gotten away from. Her energy exploding within herself, as she let anger and hunger take over herself. 

However, the sound of someone appearing behind her made her slowly turn her head in that direction. Welcomed with Kefla grinning as she had into her right palm, a rather powerful blast. Hair green meaning that she had kicked it up a notch. Before the Majin was able to even do anything to counter her, she was engulfed by the gigantic red laser named Cataclysmic Cannon. An evolution of the Crush Cannon, that is specific to herself only. 21 felt like her very own core was burned to the point nothing was about to be left of her, as she was pushed back as long as the blast continued its course. She'd then be smashed into several mountains as the laser would get past the atmosphere of Sadala. Easily able to disintegrate anything standing her way. 

Kefla stopped the laser, then tilted her head. A bit surprised that she was still alive but judging her state, this fight was already finished. 21 looked at her with a look that was screaming that she would make her pay. Something that got out of her a chuckle as she powered down and give her back to her. 21 was only confused by this, why didn't she finish her off. Was she underestimating her, was she crazy? Was she stupid? She couldn't comprehend what went through the other's mind when she flew away from her. Why didn't she finish her off? Focused on her thoughts and state, she turned away as well and flew to somewhere safe so she could restore her core. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


A few had gone through since the fight, Kefla simply drinking some alcohol from a bottle watching the information channel on her black widescreen tv. Nothing quite interesting but she preferred to, in the case of if something interesting popped up. The familiar sound of someone teleporting near herself forced her to look up and notice that it was no-one else than the woman she fought earlier. She put her bottle away and came off the sofa to look at the other. Prepared in case, she attacked her. But as a few minutes went on and no attack came her way, she raised her right brow. She didn't come here to fight so why did she come here in the first place. 21 cleaned her throat as she noticed that the Saiyan was getting curious.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She questioned not able to understand why she was still alive. Those people in the universe she is from didn't even hesitate to destroy her when they had the chance. Or so they thought, she was almost certain she would have gotten erased by the spirit bomb completely but here she was still alive.

So this was the problem the Majin had? She wondered why she wasn't killed off right at that moment of weakness? Something that got the Saiyan to explode in laughter. The answer was more than simple but her laugh was enough to anger the Majin more. She didn't like being made fun of. She was not someone who would tolerate such things. She opened her palm and powered-up a decent sphere of energy. Making the Saiyan take on a more serious look. 

"I wouldn't recommend doing that at my house," The Saiyan said, cold tone replacing the cocky one of earlier. She liked her house and wouldn't hesitate to make her chill down if she actually fired that blast. She could always take her life away if she so desired. "I didn't kill you because I had no reason for it, you're strong. I have literally no-one able to make a good sparring partner but you, you've got quite the power and that'd be a shame to just take you out. Besides, you want to eat me out to gain more power. People want to kill me on a daily basis, it's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't want to kill me for once." 

Given the explanation, the Majin lowered her face to the ground as the blast slowly faded away. What a strange person, she let her alive and wanted her to come back at her because she would make a good sparring partner? Were people always this strange? She looked up at the Saiyan's face and concluded that she was dead serious about this. She wasn't even afraid of her actually managing to get the advantage and eventually eat her. Was she being confident, or was she just certain that she had nothing to fear from her? What a dumb mistake, she just needed to gain more power so she could overwhelm her in another fight.

Scoffing the Majin turned around and away from her face, what a despicable face and personality. So, why did she felt somewhat interested in this idiotic person? That didn't make any sense to the Majin. What was this feeling in her stomach? She turned her head to glare at the other as, for some reason, she wrapped her tail around her muscled left arm tightly. Kefla looked down on the tail around her arm, then up to the majin's eyes. Not saying anything or making any movement to get rid of it. They stayed like for a few minutes until 21 unwrapped her tail from her arm and simply walked away. Once outside, she would fly away to her safe spot. This was a new feeling and she didn't know what to make of it, she would have to educate herself on it. This type of feeling was more something her good self would feel, not her. This didn't make sense.


End file.
